Lily's Quick Thinking
by Franklet
Summary: The Head Boy and Girl passing notes in class? Tsk Tsk. but what exactly do the notes say? LJ fluffy oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

"Come on Lily!" James jumped in front of the small girl, giving her his most charming smile. "Just go out with me?" 

Lily Evans shot James her most filthy glare and stepped around him. "No Potter. You've been asking me non-stop since 5th year. Get the hint. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Date. You"

"But Lily!" He whined, jumping back in front of her, "Can't you see how much I like you? I even put up with your moods and your mean remarks about my hair" He made puppy dog eyes at her.

Lily rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way, finally making it to her desk. "Yeah, real smooth Potter. Insult me…now I can't WAIT to go out with you."

"Really?" James' eyes lit up.

"NO!" Lily shook her head and sat down. "You can't honestly be that stupid Potter. I refuse to believe that some one as dim witted as you beats me at Transfiguration."

James was about to answer her, but McGonagall swept into the room, clearing her throat and giving him a pointed look. Grumbling, James made his way to his own desk, next to Sirius.

"Any luck mate?" Sirius asked him, yawning.

"No." James said glumly, pulling out his textbooks as McGonagall started to talk about their lesson. "I'm about to give up on her Padfoot, I really am."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah…if I had a Galleon for every time you said that, I'd be…well richer than I am now." He grinned.

"Shut it." James muttered, "I'm serious this time. It's just every time I see her I manage to convince myself if I ask her one last time this might be the time she finally agrees."

"I think," Sirius said slowly, "that you're just going to have face facts mate. Lily Evans hates you and she's never going to date you. And now that you're Head Boy and she's forced to interact with you, she hates you – are you even listening to me?" he demanded, cross.

"hmm? Oh no, "James replied, scribbling something furiously, "I'm writing a note to Lily"

"Oh bloody hell." Sirius rolled his eyes, "the one time I could be bothered to give you advice is the one time you're not listening to me. It was damn good advice too, I'll have you know."

"Padfoot, mate, I never listen to you and I don't know where you got that idea from. Now stop distracting me, I have to concentrate on sending this to the write person"

His tongue sticking out slightly, James narrowed his eyes and flicked his wand at the note. It hovered and the air and with another practiced flick of his wand he sent it flying towards the elbow of Lily Evans. Lily felt the parchment collide with her arm and she looked down at it. She looked back at James, who waved cheerfully at her. She frowned and looked away, ignoring the little note. James frowned too.

"Right then" he muttered and jabbed his wand again. The parchment kept on butting against Lily's arm repeatedly. He could tell that the girl was getting annoyed by the way she started to hunch over. He had to hand it to her. She really was quite stubborn. Grinning mischievously, James flicked his wand and the note flew at her face.

"ARGH!" she shrieked and snatched the note of the air to stop it attacking her face.

"Miss Evans!" an alarmed McGonagall exclaimed. "What is all the ruckus about?"

"I'm so sorry Professor, I cut myself with the parchment."

James missed the rest of the exchange as he was too busy congratulating himself on getting Lily to take the note. He watched intently as she unfolded his parchment

**The Note: **

_--My dearest Lily, _

_ I just wanted you to know that I'm not really stupid, I'm actually quite clever and I wish for you to desist in those degrading remarks about my person as it hurts my feelings and makes me cry. _

_Yours eternally, James Potter_

_--Potter,_

_I can't believe you almost got me a detention for something as idiotic as that. If this doesn't prove to me that you're stupid, I don't know what will. Now leave me alone, I have notes to take_

_L._

_--Lilypad,_

_ Don't be absurd, McG wouldn't give you detention over that, you're Head Girl. You really need to lighten up a bit. But honestly, I feel that I have to prove to you how clever I really am. What will it take for me to convince you?_

_James xox_

_--Potter, nothing could convince me that you're intelligent. It's simply impossible. I've known you for 7 years now and I've never seen you do or say anything that even hints at the existence of a brain. Stop sending me notes, you'll get me in trouble again. L._

_--Lilykins, now don't you think you're exaggerating a bit? What about all my famous pranks? They must show some form of brains? And I did chose you out of all the girls in Hogwarts to shamelessly stalk and harass. That must count for something. Always yours, James_

_--P. you can't fool me, I know that Remus comes up with the majority of those pranks. You and Black are just the ones who actually go about pulling them off. And yes, I guess the fact that you choose to annoy the hell of me does count for a little bit, but it mostly counts towards my hatred of you. Now sod off. L._

_--Lilyflower, how can you suggest such a thing! Remus does not come up with the pranks! He merely refines them _

_(THIS IS SIRIUS LILY. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MOONY SITS THERE WITH A SOUR LOOK ON HIS FACE AND MAKES DISAPPROVING NOISES AT US WHENEVER PRONGS AND I COME UP WITH A BRILLIANT PRANK. I AM INSULTED THAT YOU WOULD EVEN SUGGEST OTHERWISE. P.S GIVE JAMES A BREAK, I'M SICK OF HEARING HIM WHINE ABOUT YOU)_

_Lily, I don't whine about you, I just express my undying love and devotion to you. Don't listen to a thing that nasty boy sitting next to me says, it's all a lie I tell you. And you don't hate me. James xxx_

_--Oh so now you're showing Sirius our private correspondence? And here I was thinking you had a shred of decency in you Potter. And I'm glad to see one of the Marauders has some sense in him and I hope that Remus can keep you in line this year. Especially you Potter, you're Head Boy. Act like it. Lily. _

_--Lily of my heart I don't show him our love notes, he reads them over my shoulder because he's a horrible snoop who can't mind his own business. I do have decency, when I almost walked in on you in the Prefects bathroom I kept my eyes closed and didn't try to catch a glimpse of your glorious body at all. Aren't you proud? James xxx_

_--Oh so it was YOU? You pervert! Stay away from my virtue, you sick person. And these aren't love notes Potter, don't flatter yourself. Now, as much as I enjoy these conversations with you, I must get back to work, or I'll fail my NEWTS and have to wash peoples clothes for a living. Lily. _

_--Lily darling, is it true! Do you really enjoy these conversations we have? Oh my, I can feel myself coming over with a hot flush I'm so excited. It must be true love! And don't be a git, you won't fail your NEWTS. And even if you do, you can come wash my unmentionables and be my sexy maid. Doesn't that sound great? James xxx_

_--James, you don't understand. I will fail my NEWTS, Transfiguration is my worst subject. If I don't take extensive notes in class, I wont' be able to study later on and I won't be able to master the spells and then I'll fail! And I will have to wash your unmentionables and it will simply horrid. Lily. P.S I will admit I enjoy this conversations James, they make me laugh. _

_--Why Lily! I do believe we're having a lengthy dialogue and you haven't hit me yet! This is ground breaking history! I must declare it to the whole school at lunch today. Oh and if you're really having that much trouble with Transfiguration, I can help you study for it. But only if you like, Lily, I'd never pressure you to do anything you didn't want. James xxx_

_--James, I have a hard time believing that you won't pressure me into anything since you've been demanding I go out with you for 3 years now. But I suppose I could tolerate your presence and have you tutor me for Transfiguration. It is after all for the greater good. Oh and James, I think McG is getting suspicious. I think we should stop passing notes now. Lily. _

_--Lily, this is the last note I swear. I just wanted to say thankyou for giving me the chance to study you, I promise I won't try to take advantage of you in the library no matter how tempting it might be. And also, I don't demand, I ask you charmingly…besides, I just can't resist your beauty. I'm sorry. I'll try to stop asking you out so much. James. _

"Miss Evans! Are you passing notes in class?"

Lily looked up startled, the smile falling from her lips. "No! I'm uh…taking notes, Professor, not passing them."

McGonagall looked at her suspiciously. "Then you won't have a problem with me reading it. Hand it over Miss Evans." She held out her hand.

Lily looked desperate. She knew what McGonagall did with notes that were passed around in her class, she read them out. She didn't want people to know that James Potter was tutoring her in Transfiguration. McGonagall grew tired of waiting and started to reach for the piece of parchment. Lily panicked and set fire it, watching in horror as it rapidly disappeared in a puff of smoke. She heard the muffled laughter of James and Sirius behind her and narrowed her eyes. _Gits_ she thought, trying to stop a smile forming on her mouth.

McGonagall sighed. "Miss Evans, please refrain from setting fire to objects inside my classroom from now on. Get back to work class." She left Lily's desk.

As soon as the professors attention was elsewhere, Lily felt the familiar bump at her elbow. She snatched it out of the air and opened it up furtively.

_--Lily! I am impressed! Quick thinking there, I'm so proud of you. Sirius is too, by the way, he says that it was a move worthy of the Marauders, but I think he's just saying that to make me happy. I'll meet you at the library after dinner ok? Don't be late! James.  
_

* * *

**A/N **ok, so I know it's lame, but it was fun to write…//grins// I don't think I'll go back to the note format though, unless I'm desperate but hey! Review guys, it makes my day hahaha, hope you enjoy! 


End file.
